User talk:Benit22
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Gunlance Pages I also wanted to add, you did some redirects wrong and that is a remarkable amount of edits for 1 day. Good job :P Chandler8 22:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy oakshand here! Sorry about the lack of communication. I recently had some life troubles and have been working almost nonstop at my job. I'm back on track though so i can start editting again. I really like the new GL template. Much better than mine lol. Just wanted to apologize and say hi. I hope we can get this wiki shipshape soon. Oakshand (talk) 02:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Redirects When making a redirect page, create the page with the title of the item, and then click the source code button. Paste this text "#_REDIRECT_ [_Peaks_]" but remove all the _s. The _s are there so you can see what to paste. Then replace the "Misty Peaks" words with the page you want to redirect to, for example, "Lagombi Carves". That will create a proper redirect page. Try to only do it with monster carves. Some items like ores and plants appear in multiple games and when looking at an MH3U weapon page with a linked ore, it might link back to the MHFU ore list which doesn't help a person playing 3U. If you could change the redirects you made, it should work out just great. And of course we can be friends, I try to be friends with about everyone. Even those who start off pissing me off(not you, but a few other peeps b4). Hope you enjoy helping the wiki :D. Chandler8 00:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Answer Re:Redirects The only problem with redirects is using the right code. You want it to be so when you click the link, it auto does the redirect. You don't want it to lead to a page which tells you where to go with the redirects. And nice job on the sub redirects. Try not to contact me about this anymore and pick another admin, got in an argument with my mom and I might not be very active for a while. Good job :D Chandler8 22:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC). Redirects and Naming Convention i got your message and i agree with you about adding MH3U to the names of the items. The only thing though is that we should change it to be Iron Ore (MH3U) instead of MH3U Iron Ore. It looks better and sticks with the same naming convention as the weapons while still allowing us to differentiate. I think im gonna finish off the gunlances today or at the very least finish the bone gunlance path. Also we shouldn't need the (MH3U) tag for monster carves since the monster carve rates from different games are all on the same page. So we really only need the (MH3U) tag for things redirecting to item lists. Oakshand (talk) 21:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) On a similar note please try to link everything you use in the weapon tables. In case your unsure of how to do this all you have to do is add ]] after and Iron Ore x5. This would have Iron Ore as the name of the material and would link those words to the Iron Ore (MH3U) page. Thanks a bunch and No offense meant if you already knew how to do this. Oakshand (talk) 20:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know that I have no idea how to go about getting pictures for weapons so I'll leave that to you. I'm definitely finishing up the Jaggid Path for Gunlances. Just go through from Jaggid Gunlance+ (MH3U) to Stygian Avaritia (MH3U) and add pictures in if you could. :D Thanks a bunch man. Oakshand (talk) 00:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) So I finished up to the Stygian Avaritia (MH3U) like I said. I'll probably work more on this tomorrow. Have fun! Oakshand (talk) 01:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Got your messages The reason i don't like linking directly to the section of the page that the person is looking for is because it's kinda slow and can cause lower end computers to lag considerably. Plus this keeps the amount of pages down so its easier to get information. We should probably ask an admin or Gold Guild Knight for their opinion on the matter. It's totally okay that you don't link right away. I have an easier time because i have all the linking code set up in macros so its literally 3 buttons. If you just leave me a list of what you haven't linked yet i'll go back and do it. On a similar note make sure you search for certain materials before you make a new (MH3U) page. For example we already had a page labeled Iron Ore which linked to the MH3U Item List. So if you made a new page titled Iron Ore (MH3U) for the express purpose of linking to the MH3U Item List it would cause the old iron ore page to need to be deleted by an admin. Instead search for the old page and rename it. Saves time and effort in the long run. I do agree we need some solution for the multiple monster materials but I don't really like the disambiguation page. Maybe we could add in a little note on the monster pages that says this material is also obtainable from this monster. For the Vivid Feather we could add a * in the table wherever the vivid feather is and then leave a note at the bottom saying "Vivid Feather is also obtainable from Crimson Qurupeco." Just a thought. I'm gonna work on finishing the Bone Path but idk how far i'll get. I'll leave you a message. We should decide which weapon to work on next too. I enjoy having a partner to work with because I know stuff will still get done when I'm busy. Oakshand (talk) 22:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Finished! Bone Gunlance Path is done! All they need are pictures. Good Luck have fun! Oakshand (talk) 23:57, August 20, 2013 (UTC)